


Unacceptably cute

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Charlie the pug, Domestic Fluff, Ellie and Nick got a dog, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Or more like Nick brought home a dog, Or more like the dog followed Nick home, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Fictober 2020Day 5: "Unacceptable, try again"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947670
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Unacceptably cute

NCIS Special Agent Nicolas Torres was no softie when he’s working. But when he was facing his girlfriend, that’s another story.

Ellie was on the couch reading a book waiting for Nick to bring back dinner from the diner down the road. She smiled when she heard the familiar footsteps walking down the hall, but her smile turned into a confused frown when she heard another set of small rapid footsteps following her boyfriend’s.

She waited for the front door to open, reveling Nick's face. 

"Hey babe" Nick greeted with a sheepish smile on his face at the door way, and didn't go into the apartment as if he's hiding something behind him.

Ellie put down her book and eyed Nick skeptically.

"What's behind you?" She asked, walking towards the door and reaching out to take the food from Nick.

"Ermmm" Nick rubbed the back of his neck with his now free hand, the sheepish smile still on his face, "So one my way home I met a buddy"

Nick stepped into the apartment to show Ellie the small dog standing behind him. It was a small sized pug, body a bit dirty and slightly trembling. The dog looked like he's been on the street for a while given his thin figure.

"Is that a dog?" Ellie asked with disbelief. Did Nick just bring home a dog?

"Yeah, this little buddy followed me all the way. I thought he wanted some food so I gave him a piece of meat, but he kept following me"

"Of course he kept following you Nick! You gave him food!" Ellie's tone was filled with even more disbelief.

"He looked so sad and cold, such a poor little guy" Nick looked down at the dog, who was looking up at him with puppy eyes, as if he's agreeing Nick's words.

And Ellie knew what Nick's implying. There's a "Can we keep him?" behind his words.

"Give me a reason why we should keep him"

"Umm he's cute?"

_"Unacceptable, try again"_

"He got nowhere to go?"

Ellie shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Come on Ellie" Nick pouted and shuffled closer to Ellie.

"Reason, Nick" Ellie avoided looking directly at both Nick and the pug, both too cute and Ellie knew she would give in if she looked at them.

Nick gave another reason after some thinking.

"He can be our first kid? Like we can be this family of three with him?"

The words "kid" and "family" made Ellie look into Nick's eyes, and she couldn't hold her ground anymore.

"Ugh fine, but you're gonna be responsible for taking him out and cleaning up after him"

Later that night after they had bathed and fed their newly-added family member, Nick caught Ellie cuddling the pug -- they had named him Charlie -- and whispered to him sweetly.

"You're just as unacceptably cute as your dad you know that hm?"


End file.
